1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof that changes a function of a control signal output part according to whether an external device is connected to an audio input part, thereby reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus processes a video signal which is received from an external device to display the received video signal thereon as an image. The display apparatus comprises a monitor which is connected to a computer and displays the video signal received from the computer as the image, and a TV which displays a broadcast signal as the image.
Recently, a monitor which is mounted with a speaker has been released. The monitor having the speaker mounted thereto comprises an audio input terminal to receive an audio signal from an outside of the monitor, (e.g. to receive an audio signal from a computer) and an audio signal processor (such as an amplifier) to output the audio signal input from the audio input terminal as sound through the speaker. Thus, the audio output terminal of the computer and the audio input terminal of the monitor may be connected to each other through an audio cable to output the audio signal output from the computer through the speaker provided in the monitor.
Also, a volume control button may be provided on an outside of the monitor having the speaker therein to control a volume of the speaker. Thus, a user may control the volume of the speaker by controlling the volume control button of the monitor as well as controlling the volume through the computer itself.
In a conventional monitor having the speaker therein, the monitor does not have a structure therein to generate the audio signal. Thus, the conventional monitor uses the speaker and the audio signal processor only when the audio input terminal is connected with an external device such as the computer.
However, if the user does not use the speaker provided in the monitor (e.g. if the audio input terminal of the monitor is not connected with the external device), the volume control button provided in the monitor to control the volume of the speaker is of no use.
Also, the audio signal processor receives power even if the speaker of the monitor is not used so that power is consumed unnecessarily.
Accordingly, it would be preferable if the volume control button could be used for other purposes when the user does not use the speaker provided in the monitor, thereby reducing the number of buttons provided on an outside of the monitor.